


Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire

by kbaycolt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Oneshot, The Cage, the mark of cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbaycolt/pseuds/kbaycolt
Summary: Lucifer and Michael both felt it when the Darkness was unleashed. Unfortunately, there isn't much one can do while trapped in a cage.





	Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire

The exact moment it happens, Lucifer feels something _snap_.

Bonds breaking loose in the universe, old locks shattering, the very foundation of the world trembling under immense pressure. Lucifer clutches the side of Cage, trying to steady himself. In the corner, Michael looks up at him, coherent for the first time in years.

Michael's eyes widen. "What-"

The Cage rattles violently, knocking Lucifer off his feet and sending him sprawling. He covers his head with his hands. Michael yelps. A low groaning fills the area, like rusty hinges rubbing together. Michael claps his hands over his ears. The faded ghost of the Mark on Lucifer's collarbone burns red; Lucifer cries out in pain.

Then, all at once, everything goes quiet.

The glowing Mark dims to a dull orange. Lucifer clutches his shoulder, grimacing, while Michael slowly pushes himself up.

"The Cage," Michael whispers. He reaches out and wraps a hand around the bars, watching the sigils flicker half-heartedly before going dark. "It's damaged."

"Damaged?" Lucifer groans. He staggers to his feet. "Enough to-?"

"Not to get out, no," Michael admits. "But the cracks are wider now. What happened?"

"Cain wouldn't be stupid enough to try and take off the Mark," Lucifer says. "At least, I hope not. You never know with humans."

"Knowing our luck, it'll be the Winchesters." Michael releases the bars. His palm is coated with ice. "You don't think...?"

"They let out the Darkness," Lucifer whispers. "Oh, Dad, they're idiots but I didn't take them for _suicidal_. Oh, this is bad, very, very bad. She's going to destroy it all. Everything Dad worked so hard for." He lurches forward, hitting the bars with his shoulder. He stares out into the dark recesses of Hell, where no demons venture and no one will hear them.

"We have to get out," Michael urges. He seems on the verge of panic now. "She'll destroy the Earth, then Heaven, then the Cage and us along with it. _We have to get out_."

Lucifer grips the bars with both hands and and shouts in his true voice, hoping, praying someone will hear him. Michael joins in a moment later, and then both of them are rattling the Cage and shrieking at the top of their lungs, filling Hell with the piercing racket. Michael's wings materialize and flap wildly behind him, still white and pristine despite his time in the Cage.

Cursing loudly, Lucifer's hands begin to glow around the bars. He concentrates on the sigils, hoping to break them, chipping away at the weakened restraints around the Cage.

"For the love of Dad!" Lucifer growls. "This is pointless!"

"It's not pointless!" Michael snaps, still throwing himself against the walls over and over, desperate to escape, desperate to warn someone. "They'll hear us."

"Don't you think I've _tried_?" Lucifer cries out suddenly. He lets go of the bars, breathing heavily.

"What?"

"I've tried," Lucifer repeats. "I shouted and yelled and screamed myself hoarse before I realized no one was coming for me. No one in Heaven or Hell or Earth could hear me. I've tried."

"Someone has to hear," Michael protests. "With both of us, maybe-"

"Nothing will work. The Cage isn't weak enough yet. Unless..." Lucifer pauses. New light- new hope -enters his eyes. "You said the cracks are wider."

"Yes. Our contact with Earth is stronger than before."

"Even when I was down here, before the Apocalypse, I could reach through the bars somewhat and contact my demons on Earth. It was a tricky process, obviously, but I gave commands to Azazel through it."

"What are you saying?" Michael asks.

"If the cracks are wider, I might be able to contact someone," Lucifer tells him, his words speeding up with excitement. "Sam Winchester would be my first choice. If it _is_ the Winchesters who caused this, maybe I could convince him to come down here."

"He'll never listen to you," Michael scoffs. Slowly, his hope waning, his wings fold into nothingness behind him. "Dean never listened to me, that's for sure."

"It's because you're tactless," Lucifer says.

Michael scowls.

"We need to try."

After a moment, Michael lowers himself down to the floor, collapsing against the bars with an audible sigh. "You- You're fuzzy, but keep going." He rubs his eyes.

Lucifer deflates. Michael can never keep his grip on reality down here. This is the longest time so far. The Cage will be reclaiming him soon, which means Lucifer has to work fast.

"I'll convince him I'm God," Lucifer says, speaking more for himself now than Michael.

Michael is silent. He flinches at nothing and closes his eyes, curling into himself as the Cage's tortures overwhelm him once more. Lucifer groans and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Back to business as usual.

Lucifer, too, closes his eyes, mentally seeking out the cracks in the Cage around him. It's like a large bubble around them, so smooth he could never get a handhold. Now, when he explores the surface with his grace, he feels rough edges, little pieces chipping off and slivers breaking the seals and runes. He finds one particularly large crack, where the seals are already broken, then grips each side and pulls.

The Cage groans and rumbles. He keeps pulling, tugging, spreading it apart bit by bit. Knowing the Cage will retaliate any moment now, he shoves a tiny piece of his grace through the crack, watching in dismay as the Cage seals the break. But it's enough. Just enough to reach his True Vessel.

And now, he waits.


End file.
